Yes Captain!
by gimmelatte
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dan terus berlanjut dengan seiring waktu. Akankah dari setiap pertemuan singkat di bandara itu bisa menimbulkan benih cinta untuk keduanya? A story of Meanie with slight Woncoups, Gyuhan! Yaoi, AU, DLDR.
1. Prolog

**Yes Captain!**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), alur tidak sesuai**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menyusuri bandara yang ramai oleh orang-orang dengan santai, tanpa memperdulikan banyak wanita yang sibuk mencuri pandang kearahnya. Pemuda berkeperawakan tinggi, dan berparas tampan itu jauh lebih tampan jika mengenakan seragam pilotnya.

Name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Mingyu' itu menjadi identitas utama pemuda tampan tersebut. pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu segera memasuki ruangannya. Ia duduk di sofa nyaman yang berada di ruangannya. Hari ini ia akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Berlin, dan seperti biasa, ia menjadi kapten dalam penerbangan emat belas jam itu.

"Gyu." Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap mengampiri Mingyu yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan satu penerbangan dengan Jeonghan."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Respon perasaannya sedikit lah, Gyu. Dia itu manis."

"Kau saja, hyung. Sepertinya kau yang menyukai dirinya." Mingyu melempar ponselnya kearah meja yang berada di depannya.

"Yaudah, ini data-data penerbanganmu." Pemuda yang memakai pakaian formal itu menyerahkan map yang berisikan data yang harus di tanda tangani Mingyu sebelum melakukan penerbangan.

" _RON_ again?" Mingyu menatap pemuda berdarah China itu dengan serius.

"Ya, jadi siapkan stamina tubuhmu." Jun yang merupakan commander pilot dari maskapai penerbangan tempat Mingyu bekerja menepuk pundak tegap sang kapten pilot dengan jadwal terbang yang cukup padat itu.

"Arraseo!" Mingyu menyodorkan map tersebut kepada Jun, kemudian mendorong pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu agar keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

 _RON (Remain Over Night)_

* * *

 _Annyeong~_

 _Meanie nih meanie wkwk. Jujur ya, gim sebenernya rada ragu buat publish ff ini, karena takut ga ada yang suka sama genrenya. Oh iya, jadi RON itu pesawat menginap di bandara sebelum besok di terbangkan lagi._

 _Coba deh bayangin Mingyu jadi pilot, gimana gantengnya dia udh kebayang banget ya pasti. Gim aja ngetik sambil senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin Mingyu make baju pilot *jadi curhat wkwk*_

 _Semoga kalian suka ya, dan gim janji kalau yang riview lumayan banyak, gim bakal terusin *kabur_

 _Akhir kata, gomawo, annyeong!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes Captain!**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), alur tidak sesuai**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berlin**

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu masih bergelung malas di bawah selimut nyamannya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Berlin sebelum ia kembali menjadi awak kabin untuk penerbangan ke Seoul.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari sang sahabat.

 _Fr: Seokmin_

 _Hyung, wake up, kita beli oleh-oleh, ingat besok kita sudah terbang lagi._

Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Kedua onyx itu melirik jam dari layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8:57. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi.

 _Fr: Seokmin_

 _Aku tunggu di bawah, kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat._

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir pada pundak kirinya.

…

"Mingyu-ya!" Pemuda berparas tampan itu menengok kearah sumber suara. Senyum dari wajah pemuda berambut pendek se-telinga itu mengembang saat Mingyu merespon panggilannya walau hanya menoleh.

"Oh, hyung…" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil mendorong koper masing-masing. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga mereka berdua memasuki pelataran bandara. Sesekali pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Mingyu itu mencuri pandang kearah kapten tampan itu.

"Kau sudah menentukan hotel untuk menginap?" Jeonghan membuka suaranya.

"Belum." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Jeonghan sudah tidak heran dengan sikap Mingyu yang seperti ini.

"Kita bermalam di hotel yang sama bagaimana?" Mingyu menoleh kearah pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Maksudku, kita menginap di hotel yang sama, namun beda kamar." Jeonghan tersenyum kikuk. Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara, dan seketika banyak wanita yang tertarik atensinya kepada pemuda berparas tampan itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memasuki mobil yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh maskapai penerbangannya.

Angin pagi itu membelai wajah manis Jeonghan dan Mingyu saat membuka jendela mobil besar-besar. Perasaan pemuda manis itu sangat senang, bahwasannya, ia disini, di kota teromantis di dunia dengan orang yang ia kagumi selama menjadi pramugara di maskapai yang sama dengan Mingyu. Jeonghan tersenyum hangat, saat mata sayunya itu melihat Mingyu yang menggulung senyumnya walau tipis.

Mobil yang membawa mereka itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang mewah. Mingyu menoleh kearah Jeonghan.

"Kau yakin hyung kita akan bermalam disini?"

"Ya, apa salahnya?" Jeonghan mendekatkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Mingyu.

"Lagipula kita pasti tidak terlalu nyaman dengan hotel yang di sediakan maskapai, benarkan?" pemuda berwajah manis itu menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Mingyu mengangguk saja, kemudian ia keluar dari mobil mendahului Jeonghan.

…

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinnya keluar dari gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan tempat ia menginap selama seminggu di negara impiannya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu berdiri tepat di samping Seokmin. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu jemputan mobil yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak hotel.

Wonwoo menoleh saat gerak-geriknya di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Mata onyx itu menatap pemuda berkulit tan yang masih memakai seragam pilot maskapai yang cukup terkenal di negaranya.

"Hyung." Seokmin menyikut lengan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Ah, apa?"

"Ayo mobilnnya sudah datang." Seokmin menarik lengan Wonwoo, sedangkan pemuda bertubuh kurus itu masih terpaku dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Seokmin yang mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo, terhenyak saat tahu siapa yang di pandang oleh Wonwoo. Seokmin terperangah saat melihat pemuda bersurai pendek yang mengenakan pakaian salah satu maskapai ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Jeonghan hyung?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Nugu?" Wonwoo menunjuk pemuda berambut pendek menggunakan dagunya.

"Oh, iya, kau kan tidak tahu Jeonghan hyung. Jadi Jeonghan hyung itu pramugara terbaik di maskapai kita sebelum ia mengundurkan diri, setahun sebelum kau bekerja di maskapai kita." Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Seokmin.

"Kajja!" Seokmin menarik tangan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ne." ujar Wonwoo datar dan Seokmin hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa ringan.

…

Pemuda tampan berpakaian formal itu memasuki gedung pameran wisata yang di gelar oleh Dinas Pariwisata Korea Selatan. Ia berjalan menuju stand Asiana Airlines yang merupakan tempatnya bekerja. Semua orang yang berada di dalam stand membungkuk hormat kearah pemuda berparas tampan yang bernametagkan 'Choi Seungcheol' dengan garis bawah CEO pada dada kirinya.

"Annyeonghasseo, sajangnim."

"Annyeong, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Seungcheol menjabat satu persatu pegawainya.

"Sajangnim." Seungcheol menoleh kearah sang sekertaris yang menghampirinya dengan beberapa map di tangannya.

"Untung anda kesini, ini ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani." Pemuda bermata elang itu mengambil alih dokumen-dokumen bernilai ratusan juta itu dari tangan sang sekertaris.

"Sepertinya anda salah memilih tema kali ini." Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan tujuan pembicaraan sang sekertaris.

"Ini musim dingin, namun anda memberikan diskon besar-besaran menuju Eropa."

"Ah, itu." Seungcheol mengangguk paham saat sekertaris bernametag kan 'Kim Yebin' itu menjelaskan inti pembicaraan.

"Ini hanya trik ku saja." Ujar pemuda bermata elang itu dengan cengiran.

"Arraseo." Yebin mengaggukkan kepalanya mengerti maksud sang atasan.

"Aku tanda tangan ini dulu, ya, kau sudah periksa kan?" dan Yebin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seungcheol berjalan memasuki area stand dan menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan duduk di sana. Ia membuka map pertama kemudian membacanya dengan seksama, lalu mengeluarkan ballpoint dan menandatangani berkas tersebut.

"Sajangnim." Dehaman pemuda bermata elang itulah jawabannya. "Sebentar lagi makan siang, anda ingin makan yang di sediakan di sini, pesan atau mau makan di luar?" tawar sang sekertaris dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin makan yang di sediakan di sini saja."

"Arraseo." Yebin mengangguk kemudian kembali lagi dengan pekerjaannya, melayani para traveller yang datang ke stand Asiana Airlines.

"Sajangnim." Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang di bacanya saat mendengar suara pemuda yang sangat di hapalnya.

"Oh, Aron hyung." Seungcheol menyambut pelukan sang kakak sepupu, mengelus punggung Aron kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Hyung, tidak usah terlalu formal seperti ini, biasa saja, kita kan sudah lama kenal."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak enak, kau kan atasanku." Ujar Aron dengan senyumnya.

"Tak apa." Seungcheol mengerlingkan mata sebelah kirinya dan hal itu membuat Aron tertawa.

"Kau yang tak apa, aku yang tidak enak." Pemuda yang berasal dari California itu mendelik kearah Seungcheol.

"Sungguh, tak apa, ayo duduk." Seungcheol menarik salah satu bangku kosong. Aron langsung duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, hyung." Aron menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lelah, mengurusi semua dokumen para pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat, terlebih lagi ini liburan, sudah pasti banyak penumpang." Pemuda bermata elang itu menepuk pundak sang kakak sepupu pelan.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai commander pilot." Aron mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga bingung denganmu, hyung."

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk memegang saham perusahaan saja? Itu lebih enak di bandingkan pekerjaanmu sekarang."

"Kau kan tahu aku. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk memegang perusahaan, dan aku lebih tertarik bekerja di bidang penerbangan, walaupun hanya di bagian kantor, bukan yang menerbangkan pesawat atau menjadi awak kabin." Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau untuk urusan pacar, kau juga tidak tertarik?" Aron langsung menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan meliriknya tajam.

"Kalau itu beda lagi." Seungcheol hanya tertawa ringan.

…

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran hotel dengan beberapa paper bag di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya saat onyx kembarnya itu bertemu tatap dengan mata tegas milik seorang pemuda yang baru ia temui tadi pagi. Seokmin –yang berada di belakang Wonwoo megerutkan keningnya tak paham. Kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba memberhentikan langkahnya?

"Hyung, jalan." Seokmin mendorong punggung Wonwoo agar pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Wonwoo yang tersadar langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kenapa ia jadi penasaran dengan pemuda berkulit tan yang selalu memperhatikannya jika bertemu? Melihat Wonwoo yang lambat, pemuda terlalu mancung itu menarik tangan pramugara yang sering satu penerbangan dengannya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seokmin to the point saat sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Kau kenal dengan pemuda yang tadi bersama dengan siapa itu, Jeo.. jeo-"

"Jeonghan maksudmu?" Seokmin langsung memotong pembicaraan Wonwoo. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenal tidak dengan pemuda yang bersamanya tadi pagi?" Seokminn mengerutkan keningnya berpikir, selanjutnya pemuda itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo bisa mendengar kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini mengernyit heran.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Wonwoo langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Acara di ajak keluar oleh Seokmin dengan tujuan membeli oleh-oleh sepertinya harus membuat Wonwoo kembali membuka kopernya dan menata ulang semua barang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Siapkan staminamu untuk besok, Seok-ah." Ujar Wonwoo sebelum memasuki kamarnya yang hanya berjarak 2 pintu dari kamar Seokmin.

"Aku mengerti, pramugara." Seokmin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, namun hal itu hanya di balas angin lalu oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendudukkan pantatnya pada bangku yang terdapat di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali barang yang terdapat di dalam koper, dan sebenarnya juga ia tak mau membeli oleh-oleh lagi. Sudah 2 minggu Wonwoo berada di sini dan sudah cukup banyak juga oleh-oleh yang ia beli.

"Hah~" Wonwoo melempar paper bag yang di bawanya tadi kearah kasur. Ia memandangi koper dan paper bag tadi tanpa minat. Sebenarnya ia tak mau keluar hari ini dan ingin tidur saja, namun apa boleh buat, ia juga merasakan bosan jika terus-menerus berada di dalam kamar.

Wonwoo menarik koper hitam miliknya yang berukuran besar, kemudian membukanya. Astaga, kopernya saja sudah hampir penuh begini, jadi semua barang yang ia beli tadi, mau di taruh dimana?

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menjentikkan jarinya saat ia ingat bahwa ia menyelipkan travel bag hitam berukuran cukup besar pada ransel abunya. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo menarik ransel abunya kemudian membuka retsleting bagian paling depan.

"Untung aku bawa ini." Wonwoo mencium tas berwarna itam itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu meraih paper bag yang berada di atas kasur kemudian mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di dalam sana dan memasukkannya kedalam travel bag yang ia bawa.

…

Mingyu memakan semua makanan di depannya dengan diam –lebih tepatnya ingin mengabaikan Jeonghan. Sebenarnya ia bukannya tak suka dengan pemuda di depannya ini, ia hanya menjaga imejnya. Apa kata orang nanti kalau pilot tampan dari maskapai ternama di Korea Selatan ternyata seorang penyuka sesame jenis? Bisa-bisa harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja.

Mingyu meraih segelas orange juice di depannya kemudian meminumnya. Matanya menatap Jeonghan yang tengah melihat pemandangan malam Kota Berlin yang bagaikan miniature. Kalau di bilang manis, jujur, Mingyu akui Jeonghan sosok yang manis, sikapnya baik, hatinya lembut, namun entah kenapa, Mingyu sama sekali tidak ada rasa tertarik dengan pemuda di depannya ini, padahal Mingyu sudah mengenal Jeonghan cukup lama –lebih tepatnya setahun setahun setelah Jeonghan pindah bekerja di maskapainya.

"Gyu, kau mau keluar tidak?" Mingyu bergidik kaget saat suara Jeonghan mengintrupsi lamunannya.

"Kemana? Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Ke mall yang berada di simpang jalan sana." Jeonghan menunjuk kearah gedung pencakar langit berwarna putih itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah lama tidak terbang ke sini, jadi aku ingin membeli oleh-oleh."

"Baiklah." Mingyu yang hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi supir mereka tadi pagi langsung di larang oleh pemuda bersurai pendek itu.

"Kita naik taksi saja." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya tak yakin. Oh ayolah, Mingyu sebenarnya tidak begitu pandai dalam bahasa Eropa, jadi wajarkan kalau ia tak yakin. "Aku bisa bahasa Jerman jadi kau tenang saja." Jeonghan menepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Yasudah, ke kamar dulu, nanti ketemuan di lobby, gimana?" tawar Jeonghan. Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk, toh dirinya juga butuh refreshing.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju lift dengan di ikuti oleh Jeonghan yang berada di sampingnya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, manik hitam milik Mingyu itu bertemu tatap lagi dengan pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

 _'Kau ini siapa? Aku jadi ingin tahu.'_

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _Gim back nih buat up ff ini, banyak yang nunggu ya? *ngarep* Maaf ya up nya lama, soalnya pas pindahin file ff, folder meanie ke format, untung aja gim udh copy di fd jadi bisa di lanjutin ehe_

 _Makasih ya buat yang udh mau review ff yang genrenya pasaran ini. Lanjut gak nih ffnya? Kalau mau di lanjut, review yaaaa~_

 _Dan aku minta maaf buat yang udah nunggu up ff Yes Captain:( Dan sekarang utang chapter 1 aku terbayar kkk~_

 _Udah dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _Bye~_


End file.
